


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - Life Imitating Art

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [8]
Category: Australia Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Gagging/Restraint, Large Cock, Masturbation (Male), NSFW/18+, Nudity (Male), Voyeurism, clitoral stimulation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend Abbie invites you to a still life drawing class you find he model somewhat distracting. When the model then starts to work at the bookstore it leads to an insight into Oakley’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns Bookstore - Life Imitating Art

Hammer & Horns 8 - Life Imitating Art

 You sat back in your chair and looked at your friend quizzically;

"Really Abbie, a still life drawing class?"

"Oh come on! I can one hundred percent guarantee you'll enjoy it"

Abigail had always been your 'arty' friend, excelling at everything from sewing to oil painting, but her suggestion that you joined her at a drawing class she'd been attending for a few weeks had surprised you as she knew that apart from creative writing, you didn't have an artistic bone in your body;

"Why?! Please tell me what is so special about this class? Why would I want to spend two hours trying to draw a bowl of fruit?" you laughed lightly

"Because of the model..."

Pausing with your coffee cup halfway to your mouth you looked at her;

"What kind of model?"

"Oh, tall, blond curls, must be early to mid twenties... and hung like this..." She held her hands out with her palms a good nine inches apart; "I thought that might catch your attention"

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You're gay..."

"What? I can't appreciate the male form?" she grinned at you; "If penises are anything like strap-ons I know a good one when I see it"

"A good one what?"

Tom's voice came from behind you, making you jump.

"Penises" Abbie answered

"Riiiight..."

He glanced down at his own crotch, balancing the tray of used cups on one hand.

"Not yours... for once" you answered

"Oh" he looked a little deflated, his ego having taken a knock

"Abbie is suggesting I join her at a life drawing class, and was just describing the model"

A smirk spread over Tom's face;

"Go for it, you'll have some fun. And hey, it might give you some ideas to shift that writer’s block?"

This was how you found yourself two days later standing outside an old classroom in a converted Victorian Schoolhouse, now an arts centre that ran classes. You shifted nervously from one foot to another, anxious that Abbie hadn't arrived yet and the class was about to start. The tutor stuck her head around the door and called you in, you lingering at the back until you were last to slowly walk in and take one of the two remaining stools that stood next to easels. Just as you were making yourself comfortable the door opened and Abbie rushed in;

"Sorry, sorry! I had to drop Voldecat off at the vets... he's not eating right again"

Abbie's cat was from a rescue centre, and they had named him after the Harry Potter villain as he'd had a cancerous lump removed from the tip of his nose, leaving him with a rather flat looking face.

"Oh no, is he ok?"

"The vet assures me he's just being a little furry fussy pants and only wants to eat the really expensive food... but hey, if that what it takes; so be it. Hey, have you seen the model yet?" She glanced around the room and it was only then did you notice him, in the far corner behind you, lounging against the window ledge whilst wearing a silk kimono;

"Oh boy..."

You couldn't draw your eyes away from the young Adonis that stood there, a mop of blond curls atop a beautiful face, and even though his eyes were aimed downwards you could still make out the vivid blue of them from 20ft away. Just as you were admiring the way the silk clung to his toned body the tutor clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention;

"Darhhhlings! It’s time to start! Oakley sweetie, be a doll and take the position please?"

The Adonis pushed himself away from the ledge and sauntered towards the centre of the room, moving gracefully as his long limbs seemed to stretch with each stride. You watched as he passed you, feeling a sudden blush rise to your cheeks as he caught your gaze and winked, immediately dragging your eyes away like a shy schoolgirl.

"Hey, he's cute isn't he?"

Abbie nudged her elbow into your ribs as you shushed her, intent on listening to the instructions the tutor was giving, attempting to pick the correct pencil from the amateur set you'd bought with you. With jittery fingers the sound of the wooden stick hitting the floor tinkled around the room, and as you bent down to pick it up was just at the same moment the tutor gave Oakley the nod to disrobe. As you glanced up your eyes were directly level with his thick cock as he sat on a stool in the middle of the room, his knees wide apart and his crotch pointing directly at you.

It was only when you heard a small cough were you able to break your trance, glancing up to see Abbie looking at you with a slight scowl on her face. You quickly got to your feet and took a seat, feeling even more flushed as your cheeks burnt bright red.

Over the next ten minutes you tried to concentrate, glancing from the sketchpad  to Oakley and back again, getting the basic strokes in place for his limbs, however you kept getting lost each time you reached the area on the paper where his crotch was, instead leaving it blank, unsure how much detail to put in. It was only when you felt Abbie standing close enough to whisper to you did you turn your attention to something else;

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap"

"It’s ok" you whispered back; "You weren't kidding, where you?"

"Told you so"

As she went back to her easel you turned back to your own, only to find someone standing on your other side. The tutor adjusted her glasses and turned to you, her voice low;

"Everything ok Emma?"

"Yes... yes... thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone"

"You didn't, everyone is concentrating on the model" she looked to your paper and frowned; "Are you having issues with the subject matter?"

"No..." you swallowed audibly, and you knew that she knew you were lying.

Instead of answering she reached out and took your hand, giving it a gentle tug for you to follow her;

"I want you to see what the others are doing"

She slowly walked you around the circle of students, and at each one you started to realise you were being too cautious. One sketchpad after another showed detailed drawings of various body parts; one concentrating on Oakley’s wide shoulders, another working on an abstract work of his face. However the prevailing theme throughout the majority of the students was sketches of his chest and crotch, intricate portrayals of his thick shaft as it lay against his thigh, the patch of dark curls at its base, the sneaky peek of his ball sack beneath. As you reached your own easel the tutor released your hand and waited as you sat on the stool;

“Are you ok to continue?”

Just nodding in reply she smiled at you and turned away, retreating to her desk as you looked back to where Oakley sat. He was still sitting in exactly the same position, stoically holding his shoulder high, yet this time you could have sworn his cock was slightly thicker and longer. Your eyes finally moved up and met his gaze, his piercing blue iris’s boring into you with an intense stare, the corners of his mouth just twitching as if he was holding a smile back, and you saw his own eyes dart down your body and back up again, resting for a moment on your chest. Looking down you realised that the top button of your blouse had come unfastened, exposing more of your cleavage than you would normally.

Fastening your top you quickly sat behind your easel, trying to gather your thoughts to some form of respectability, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the class drawing an intricate sketch of his penis.

As the class drew to a close the tutor clapped her hands and gave Oakley a nod, signalling that he could cover up. The other students started to pack up their things as Abbie leant over;

“Glad you came?”

Grinning at her you nodded, your gaze drawn to the blond figure that was taking more time that needed to tie his kimono, casting a sly grin your way as he made it way to the small office that adjoined the classroom.

“Yes, it has certainly piqued my creative juices”

Abbie tried rather unsuccessfully to hide her snort of laughter, and you both packed your things away and made your way out of the room, jostling with the crowds of other students in the corridor and down the stairs. Standing on the pavement outside the building Abbie checked her phone as it beeped;

“Oh, I can pick Voldecat up”

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah... according to this he coughed up a huge hairball when the vet was monitoring him and hasn’t stopped eating since... I’d better go, they close in an hour and I’ve got to get the bus”

Giving your friend a hug goodbye you waved as she ran for the bus, making it to the stop just in time. As you started to make you way home there was a chill in the air of the late afternoon. Instinctively you went to wrap your scarf closer around you, only to realise you weren’t wearing it. Checking in your bag to see if you’d balled it up in there you came up empty handed, realising that you must have left it in the classroom. Turning on your heel you made your way back to the now quiet building, the corridors deserted, your heels clicking on the tiles as you hurried to the door and knocked. Waiting for a moment you got no answer and as you tested the handle the door opened silently on its hinges. With the lights turned out the room was only lit by the small gap where the adjoining office door was still open, the blinds on the windows having been pulled down and blocking out most of the late afternoon daylight.

Squinting through the darkness you crept through the room, trying to locate where you’d sat before spotting the small bundle underneath your stool. As you bent to pick it up you heard a quiet groan and froze on the spot, wondering where it had come from you looked around and as it sounded again you realised it was coming from the office. You went to call out but stopped yourself, something about the noise told your subconscious that the person was not in trouble.

Standing straight you made your way towards the open door, trying to keep your breathing steady as you leant close to the doorframe and peered in through the small crack of light. What you saw made your heart leap a little; Oakley was sat on the leather chair at the desk, his thick cock standing proud as he stroked himself slowly. You saw as he glanced up at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh before he started to toss himself off in earnest, working his shaft hard and fast, his breaths short as his arm worked quickly in short sharp motions. As he let out a low strangled growl you watched as he brought his other hand around, coming into a wad of tissues he’d been holding. As his body shuddered he suddenly looked up, his gaze meeting your own as you were rooted to the spot and unable to draw your eyes away, but what made you gasp was instead of looking shocked he winked at you, a smirk on his face as his tongue darted out and wetted his lips.

That was your cue to leave; rushing out of the door and down the stairs, getting to the pavement outside only to find that it had started to rain. Leaning against the railing you tried to gather yourself for a moment before hurrying along to the bus stop, not thinking of the rain that was now soaking through your clothing, your mind elsewhere.

The bus ride home was uneventful, but as you pushed in the front door to the apartment both Chris and Tom looked up from the dining table where piles of paper surrounded them. Calling out a quick greeting to them they both asked how the class went;

“Yeah... good... I’m going to go and write...”

As you pushed your bedroom door closed you could hear the two guys talking;

“Looks like it helped with her writers block”

“Let’s hope so, she’s been moping around for days”

You typed late into the night, only briefly thanking Tom - or it might have been Chris, you didn’t really remember – when they bought you a cup of tea, the drink going cold as your fingers worked overtime on your laptop. As the silence of the night crept in you found yourself getting further and further into your characters, and it was only when the first light of dawn was creeping in the windows did you finally droop, crawling into bed still clothed, thankful that you didn’t have to go to work that morning.

When you finally roused yourself the sound of chinaware and cutlery being rattled in the kitchen reminded you that you hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day, your throat dry and your head sore. Dragging yourself out of your room you saw that Chris was in the kitchen;

“Hey...”

“Oh hey there, how did the writing go?”

“Great! I think I managed about ten thousand words last night”

“Ten thousand?! What time did you call it a night?”

You shrugged;

“Not sure, it was getting light. Hey, is there any coffee left?”

“From breakfast?”

You nodded your head, glancing over and letting out a disappointed sigh when you saw that the coffee pot was clean and empty.

“Em, its 2pm”

“Oh...”

“Hey, how about you go grab a shower and I’ll fix you some coffee and something to eat?”

“Thanks Chris”

After a hot shower and a change of clothing you started to feel a little more human, pulling on a denim skirt with one of your favourite Henley tops, going for the comfortable option. Settling onto one of the bar stools you watched as Chris busied himself with items from the fridge before proudly placing a plate in front of you that held the largest sandwich you’d ever seen;

“How am I meant to fit this in my mouth?”

He grinned at you;

“I’ve had personal experience of watching you put things wider than that in your mouth”

You went to make a witty retort back but thought better of it, instead thanking him as you tucked into your meal, washing it down with a large mug off strong coffee. When you had finally cleared your plate you sat back to finish your drink, only then glancing at the clock;

“Three O’clock? What are you doing up here? And why are you having lunch so late?”

Chris’s smile dropped;

“Our new ‘intern’”

“We have an intern?”

He nodded;

“Some old professor of Tom’s, his son needed some work experience or something and so kind of twisted Tom’s arm into agreeing. He’s not exactly got the whole ‘work ethic’ idea yet”

“Oh” you tried to contain your amusement, Chris and Tom didn’t always have the work ethic themselves, especially when you cast your mind back to your very first visit to the bookstore; “Well I’m going to grab my laptop and head down to the tea house, I could do with some more inspiration for characters”

“Ha ha very funny”

“Oh come on, how bad can he be?”

Fifteen minutes later you figured out just how bad it could be. As you were sat at a small table in the corner of the tea house and waited for your laptop to boot up you looked up and that’s when you saw him. A small squeak escaped your throat as you watched Tom direct the intern to which sections the pile of books he was carrying should go. You could sense it was not the first time Tom had told the young man this information, and when Tom let out an exasperated sigh and raked the fingers of his free hand through his hair he finally noticed you, nodding for the intern to follow him did you finally turn your attention away from Tom;

“Shit...”

Walking towards you was none other than Oakley. You started to feel nervous, but stopped yourself, taking a deep breath. He was in your territory, and no matter what you’d seen the previous day, you could deal with whatever this young guy could do or say. He and Tom stopped at your table as Tom spoke;

“Oakley, I’d like you to meet Emma. She’s a silent partner in the store and an important member of our team. She’s here in the teahouse a lot of the time to work on her manuscript and also to keep an eye on the comings and goings day to day”

You waited to see what Oakley’s reaction was; whether he would say something but when he saw that the look on your face was one of determination he swallowed nervously and held his hand out;

“A please to meet you Miss”

Shaking his large hand you suppressed your smile to find that his palm was slightly sweaty, no doubt worried you would tell his new boss;

“Nice to see you again Oakley”

“Again?” Tom enquired as you cleared your throat

“Oakley was at the still life class I went to yesterday”

Tom wore a surprised expression as he looked from Oakley to you and back again;

“Oh, a fan of the arts? Perhaps that’s where we’ll start with your responsibilities then Oakley?”

“Huh?”

“Rather than giving you the entire store to look after, perhaps just one section” he turned away and nodded for the young man to follow him; “Come on, I’ll show you were these go”

For the rest of the day Tom gave Oakley the run down on what to do and how to catalogue the Arts section, which just happened to be the isle that ran alongside the edge of the tea house, the raised platform where the tables and chairs sitting level with the 3rd shelf on the bookcases giving the diners a higher view of anyone perusing the titles.

This also just happened to be where you were sat, meaning that every time Oakley ventured into the isle you were watching him out of the corner of your eye. Most of the time he just milled around trying to find the right shelf, however with the weekend clientele being mainly students – and female ones at that – you soon got a interesting reminder what flirting in your twenties was like.

Pretty much any female customer that ventured into his isle was soon asked if they needed any help, and if they said yes that’s when the flirting and chat up lines started. By the end of the day he’d pocketed at least five telephone numbers, swapped Instagram ID’s with another few, and added one on Facebook.

When closing time came he was the first one out of the door, eager to meet one of the petite blond customers he’d chatted up earlier in the day. As turned the sign on the door to ‘closed’ you laughed as you watched him run down the road, his blond curls bouncing as he hurried to whatever hip bar or pub he’d arranged to meet her in.

“So you’ve met Oakley before then?”

Tom’s voice behind you made you start a little, turning on your heel you found him standing inches from you;

“Yep. And get this; he wasn’t a student at the class”

“Oh no?”

“No, he was the model”

Leaving Tom where he stood you made your way to the cash desk where Chris sat and started to help him count out the coins as Tom pushed further;

“He was the guy who’s cock Abbie was talking about?”

Chris looked up;

“Abbie was talking about cock?”

You and Tom looked at him and you laughed;

“Don’t get your hopes up, she’s still asking me to fix her up with Hayley”

“Oh”

“But Oakley...” Tom wouldn’t let the subject drop; “He was the naked model? The one you had to draw?”

You leant back and perched on the desk, crossing your arms as you did nothing to hide your amusement from Tom;

“You’re sounding a little jealous there Tom”

“What? No! Of course not!”

Chris cleared his throat;

“You know, I see a lot of young-Tom in Oakley...”

“Hey! I was nothing like he is!”

Chris then proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes regaling you with stories of Tom and Chris’s teenage years, and by the sound of it Tom was very much like Oakley was, a wannabe ladies man with a fairly good success rate.

The next few days were fairly uneventful, work at the office interrupted your now flowing writing spree, and when the bookstore was too loud you retired up to the apartment. There was however the growing obsession with your new muse, and each time Oakley stuck his head around the corner of a bookshelf to ask you a question you could feel your heart race a little faster and when the week had rolled around and you got the text from Abbie asking if you wanted to join her again for the Art class you eagerly jumped at the chance.

Meeting her outside the building you happily chatted away, telling her about how Oakley was the new intern at the bookstore but didn’t seem to do much work, although his presence there was certainly helping to inspire you. As you settled in your seats you both turned as you heard the office door open, Oakley walking out and stopping dead when he saw you sitting there, a blush rising to his cheeks when he realised you were more comfortable with this than you had been last week.

The class went completely as it should have done; the students quietly working as the tutor quietly did a lap or two of the room, and when the time was up she did the usual clap of her hands and you reluctantly watched as Oakley covered himself up and made his way out of the room, passing between yours and Abbie’s easels on the way, his shoulder just barely touching yours as he passed through the narrow gap.

“You ready?”

Abbie’s voice startled you a little as you pulled your eyes from the doorway through which Oakley had just disappeared;

“Yeah, just got to gather my stuff up, hey you want to grab a drink?”

“Sorry, I can’t. I’ve already got plans”

As you both walked along the corridor and down the stairs you said goodbye, going in opposite directions. As another cool spring evening started to set in you yet again realised you’d left your scarf behind. How could you do it two weeks in a row? You were sure this time you’d draped it over your stool to make sure you didn’t forget it this time. Turning on your heel you ran back into the building and up the stairs, now familiar with the quiet hallways.

Pushing through the doorway you found the classroom in darkness, the only light coming from the open door of the office. Searching around your stool and easel you came up empty handed, surprised when a voice sounded through the darkness;

“Looking for this?”

Turning towards the sound you sucked in sharply; Oakley was standing in the doorway with your scarf draped around his neck, and that was the only article of clothing he was wearing. He leisurely crossed one leg over the other as he pulled a slow drag on the cigarette he was holding, holding the smoke for a moment before blowing a series of smoke rings into the air.

“Give me that!”

He wasn’t expecting that you would suddenly advance on him, and as he backed into the office he had a slightly concerned look on his face of a rabbit caught in headlights. He landed in the soft leather chair that sat by the wall as you suddenly straddled him;

“I’ll take that, you’re making my scarf stink”

Plucking the cigarette from his fingers you reached over and dropped it into a disguarded coffee mug that sat on the desk, a quiet fizzing sound telling you it had been extinguished in whatever cold dregs remained.

Turning back to him you grasped both ends of your silk scarf and tugged, pulling him towards you until his face was mere inches from your own;

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes”

“You’re nothing but a clit-tease, a cocky little bastard that thinks he’s god’s gift to women”

“Yes... teach me a lesson”

His hips bucked beneath you and you could feel that his was rock hard, his cock pressing against your damp knickers told you that he was very much enjoying you being forceful with him. Pulling the scarf from his neck you quickly wrapped it once around his head, effectively gagging him, and noting that there was still enough fabric to go around again you curled it around a second time, blindfolding him before tying it lightly yet securely behind his head.

“Now listen here... as that’s one of the few senses you can still use. I’m going to show you how a real woman treats someone like you, I’m going to ride you and make sure I come on that cock of yours, and if you’re really good I might even let you come too”

Your only answer was a low groan, one that got a little louder as you took his hard cock in your hand and pumped him a couple of times to make sure he was at full mast, though there really wasn’t any need to, it was clearly obvious he was ready to go. Yanking your own underwear to one side you placed his smooth cockhead at your entrance and sank down onto him, enjoying the feeling of being filled so deliciously. As you started to ride him you grasped at his shoulders, using your strong thigh muscles to rise and fall, feeling every vein and ridge of him each time you moved. His hips were moving in time to your own, his smooth hands resting on your buttocks as he lifted you with each bounce. Determined to eek at least two orgasms out of this cocky little shit you snaked one hand down between your bodies and started to rub at your clit.

The room was filled with the sounds of yours and his heavy breathing, the leather of the chair beneath you squeaking slightly, and the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall, until you felt that tight coil within you finally reach the trigger point and your orgasm crashed over you, your pussy squeezing Oakley’s thick cock as you came violently.

As you came down from the peak of pleasure you flopped forwards, resting your head against his shoulder as you felt one of his long arms wrap around your shoulders, the other reaching behind his head and loosening the scarf from where it was tied. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and you heard a quiet chuckle;

“So, are you done with your lesson or would you like to teach me some more?”

He rocked his hips and you could feel that he was still hard where he was balls deep within you;

“I... umm...”

Before you had chance to answer he pulled the two of you up as he got to his feet, showing a surprising amount of strength for having such a willowy frame. He staggered the couple of steps to the desk and perched your bum on the edge, swiping the contents of the top aside as he pushed you back until you were laying on the cool hard surface.

Taking hold of your legs he pulled them wide apart as he started to thrust into you, his smooth abdominal muscles rippling each time he moved.

“So I’m a cocky bastard eh? How do you like my cock then Emma?”

“Oh god Oakley, just shut up and fuck me”

“Is it good? Do you not get enough cock?”

Even in the throes of passion you weren’t going to spoil this young lads fantasies, he’d get to experience what you had at some point in the future, but right now he was fucking you with such enthusiasm you weren’t going to spoil it, the rough and ready kind of fuck that it was you hadn’t experienced for a long time.

You thoughts of Oakley’s experience soon drifted away as you felt his fingers start to rub at your clit, and with surprising skill at that. You could soon feel yourself rising again, your orgasm approaching at a rapid rate until it finally hit, your back arching as he continued to fuck you hard against the desk, and as you were feeling the last echoes of your orgasm surge through you he pulled out and pulled you up to sitting;

“Please...”

He choked out, and without another word you dropped to your knees and took him in your mouth, his come erupting over your tongue as he came, his seed flooding down your throat as you swallowed quickly, not wanting to make a mess of your top should any escape your lips. Finally he pulled away and staggered backwards, landing in the chair where he sat with his legs splayed wide, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. He had a golden sheen of perspiration across his brow and shoulders, and looked like a renaissance model as he sprawled there with just your silk scarf around his shoulders.

After a few moments he lazily pointed to the filing cabinet next to you;

“There’s some Jameson in there if you wanted some”

Getting to your knees you pulled the drawer open and grabbed the bottle, pulling the stopper out and taking a swig directly from it, the liquid washing the taste out of your mouth and burning your throat. Passing it to Oakley you started to straighten your clothes until he called your name;

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not coming back to the bookstore...”

“Umm... ok?”

“Or the art class”

“Why?”

“I’m going travelling; I’m off to Australia to go backpacking. Can you tell Tom that I quit?”

You had to laugh at his audacity, but as he leant his elbows on his knees and looked up at you with those baby blue eyes you immediately knew that this lad was going to get away with pretty much anything for the rest of his life;

“Yeah, I’ll tell him”

Picking your bag up you went to leave before stopping, turning on your heel and striding over to where he sat. Bending down you pressed a kiss to his lips;

“Try not to be too much of a clit-tease”

“I’m not making any promises”

Grinning at his comments you made your way to the door;

“Hey Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Your scarf...”

“Keep it... it’s only a cheap one. Use it to blindfold a girl before you go down on her”

“Yes Ma’am”

He saluted you with a grin on his face as he sat back in the chair and took another drink from the bottle, giving you a little wave as you pulled the door closed.

On shaky legs you made your way down the stairs, getting to the bus stop just in time to catch your ride home. As it made its way through the city streets you heard your phone beep, and checking the screen you saw that you’d had a Facebook friend request;

‘Thomas Oakley’

Hey, what the hell, it’d be a laugh to see what he got up to on his travels;

<Accept>

 

 

 


End file.
